Lucas Stone and the Child of Time: Chapter 1
Disclaimer I do not own the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus series. This is a fan made story and I am making no profit from this. It is a purely fan made work. Chapter 1: The Attack by Furies I am Lucas Stone and this is my Story. In my life things are complicated. I have powers which most people don’t understand. I am in constant fear of being attacked. I have never seen my parents. I have grown up at a camp for people like me since I could remember. I have ADHD and Dyslexia and the weirdest thing is that I have Greek God in my Blood. After all the years that I have spent at camp I still don’t know who my godly parent is and now I am turning 13 and I know I should have been claimed by now. I could start anywhere in my life though on my thirteenth birthday, in 2028 June 14th, seems like the best time. I walked out of the Camp and past the tree with the Golden Fleece on it being guarded by a dragon. I knew I had just pasted the Camps protection and could be attacked by monsters at any moment though it was worth it to see my Demigod friends sooner. I pushed my hand through my long blond curly hair and rubbed my sea green eyes when I saw a car drive up. My best friend stepped out of the car. His name is Logan Smith and he is a Son of Hephaestus. He has Curly black hair, dark eyes and is taller and has more muscle than me. He is 13 years old and got claimed so many years ago. My other friend than stepped out. Her name is Jayde Kennedy, she has blond hair and blue eyes and is a child of Apollo. She is absolutely stunning and, as everyone knew, had a thing for Logan. “Hey,” I said as Logan and Jayde walked up to him. “Hey,” they both said back. “So have you been claimed or are you still in the Poseidon Cabin,” asked Logan “Nah, haven’t been claimed, so what have you two been doing since I last saw you,” I asked. “Well a lot of stuff…” and Jayde began to ramble on about her great summer with her rich mother where she got to travel and do all stuff like that. Then the driver stepped out of the car and gazed at us. “It would be in your best interest for you to come with me Lucas Stone.” The drivers eyes were cold and dark. “Well I am not going to come with you and we might just go back into Camp.” As soon as he said that two Furies stood between the three of them and the camp. “Lucas, you got a plan,” said Logan as the driver than also transformed into a fury. I was a better strategist than them. I though I was a son of Athena though that wouldn’t explain my other abilities. “Yes we fight these things,” whispered I just loud enough for my friends to hear. “Surrender now, Hades wants to see you,” said the main fury, though I couldn’t remember which one it was. “Bring it.” I pulled out a pen. It was also a weapon though, as I pulled off the lid it slowly transformed into a sword. I charged at the fury. It slashed the sword right away with its claws. Its black skin wasn’t even damaged from the cut. Logan used his own weapon, he pulled a hammer out of his bag and threw it at the furies head. Than he charged at the fury and his hands ignited with flames and burnt the fury turning it into ashes. Jayde had a different approach; she ran towards the tree and climbed up it. The Dragon must have known she was an ally. Once she was at the top of the tree she started firing arrows at the monster which was now flying around with its bat like wings. It eventually disintegrated. I knew I could only do one thing. I opened up a bottle of water and tipped it out and manipulated the water to suffocate the Fury. I walked up to it. “You tell Hades to come see me in person if it is so important,” I said as the Fury than disintegrated. I then walked across the Camp Boarder with my friends. We went straight to the big house and consulted Chiron. Once we told Chiron our story he looked worried. "Well, Logan and Jayde could you please wait outside, this is an important matter I need to discuss with Lucas." They both left and Chiron began to talk again, "Lucas you are a very important person, you will do powerful things in your future." "Really?" I said. "Yes, though I am getting worried that your time is comming to soon," said Chiron. "I am thirteen now." "I know though it can't happen yet." "What can't happen?" "Just promise me that you will stay safe?" Chiron looked serious when he said this. I stared into his eyes. "Yes I will be safe." I said and then he got up and left the room. "What was that about?" said Jayde. "Nothing much, come on lets get out of here." I think Jayde knew I was lying though we left anyway. The rest of the day was like a blur. We went around camp and began to practice weaponry and stuff like that, we then ate and then went to the Camp fire and then went to sleep. Of course sleep didn’t come that well for me, it was more like a message from Hades. I was standing in Hades castle, in the throne room. There were two thrones in the room and Hades was sitting on one. He stood up and walked over to me. “So you’re the one who plays a part in the third great prophecy,” Hades whispered as he walked around me in circles. “Um, what,” I said extremely confused. “Of course you don’t know of the prophecy, only the gods know, anyway, your future is important.” “Why do you want to see me?” “Because of this.” Hades held out a vile of liquid, I didn’t even know what it was. “The gods sealed away the second person who plays a part in the third great prophecy and stole her memories, you will of course need to awaken her to save the world.” “Why did they steal her memories?” “Because her past was dangerous, she needed to know nothing, anyway, I am here to tell you, that you must consult the Oracle tomorrow morning, you will get a quest and you will end up here, is that clear.” “Yes.” “Just remember Lucas, you are extremely important and you must make it here, or else we all lose.” I then began to slowly wake up Category:Chapter Page